galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alkan
The Alkan were an ancient civilization that existed at least four billion years ago. Their homeworld was Alk'charis, and they flourished across the entire Milky Way Galaxy. Physiology Physiologically, the Alkan resemble owls that stand at two meters tall. They have four limbs: two wings and two legs. Their wingspan stretches four meters long. The Alkan evolved on a world with little sunlight. Alk'charis orbitted the starless brown dwarf Meezinho. While the brown dwarf provided Alk'charis with adequate heat, the planet was still almost always dark. As a result, the Alkan evolved four large black eyes, placed in a manner on their heads giving them 360 degree vision. Primal Alkan were predators which relied on stealth to capture their prey in the former swampy marshes. To take advantage of the previous thick atmosphere, the Alkan evolved large feathery wings. At the edges of these wings, they evolved six bony fingers for handling tools. Their feet are flat to allow for walking, and their beaks have rows of teeth for tearing meat. Every Alkan was colored differently in order for each individual to remain unique. They are usually shades of black and brown. As Alkan have no vocal cords, they instead communicate with bioluminiscence. Nodes on their head will glow with certain patterns which can form a distinctive language. Technology The Alkan are best known for their technology. They are credited as being among the first technologically advanced civilization. History After having observed the Milky Way Galaxy for thousands of years, the Alkan finally decided to begin their expedition their. As the universe was still rather young, they hardly found any signs of civilizations. There were several that were advanced enough to rival them, but among them were chaotic, war-like civilizations. The Alkan began an intense campaign to colonize the galaxy, performing unusual science experiments and uplifting civilizations. Their ultimate goal was to achieve perfection and bring the chaotic universe into eternal peace. Eventually, the Alkan achieved technology which seemed to be synonymous with magic. They were so advanced, the Alkan begun calling themselves gods. Soon enough, they begun doing research into time travel and interuniversal drives in an attempt to make themselves last forever and become an enduring civilization past the end of the universe. Eventually, the Alkan tried to enter the Galactic Core which was supposedly a portal to another universe. There, they wanted to harness its power to build a device that could cross dimensions. However, before they could achieve this goal, plant-like creatures called the Promorin unexpectedly attacked them. In a genocide period that took 10,000 years, the Alkan were wiped out and their colonies along with Alk'charis were decimated. Legacy Apart from the artifacts and remnants left behind in the Milky Way Galaxy there was also a splinter faction of many Alkan members who fought against the Estin during one inter-galactic war between Andromeda and the Milky Way. This splinter faction was cut-off by the deactivation of the stone rings and were left at the mercy of Estin forces and their allies. After a few billion years had passed the surviving Alkan had changed to another species, the Nuuska who have inhabited Andromeda ever since, keeping in the shadows of galactic politics and preserving information for billions of years. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Sapient beings